Prva Knjiga Ljetopisa
I 1 Adam, Set, Enoš, 2 Kainan, Mahalalel, Jared, 3 Henok, Metuselah, Lamek, 4 Noa, Šem, Ham i Jafet, 5 Sinovi Jafetovi jesu Gomer, Magog, Madaj, Javan, Tubal, Mešek i Tiras. 6 Sinovi Gomerovi jesu Aškenaz, Rifat i Togarma. 7 Sinovi Javanovi jesu Eliša i Taršiš, Kitimi i Dodanimi, 8 Sinovi Hamovi jesu Kuš, Mizraim, Put i Kanaan. 9 Sinovi Kušovi jesu Saba, Havila, Sabta, Raama i Sabteka. Sinovi Raamini jesu Šeba i Dedan. 10 Kušu se rodi Nimroda, Ovaj je bio prvi vladar na zemlji. 11 Od Mizraima vuku lozu Ludimi, Anamimi, Lehabimi, Neftuhimi, 12 Patrusimi, Kasluhimi, od kojih proizađoše Filisteji, i Kaftorimi. 13 Od Kanaana vuku lozu Sidon, prvorođenac njegov, i Hiteji, 14 Onda Jebuseji, Amoreji i Girgašeji, 15 Hiveji, Arkeji i Sineji, 16 Arvadeji, Semareji i Hamateji, 17 Sinovi Šemovi jesu Elam, Ašur, Arfaksad, Lud, Aram, Us, Hul, Geter i Mešek. 18 Arfaksadu se rodi Šelah, a Šelahu se rodi Eber. 19 Eberu se rodiše dva sina, jedan se zvao Peleg; jer se u njegovo vrijeme razdijeli čovječanstvo. Brat njegov zvao se Joktan. 20 Od Joktana vuku lozu Almodad, Šelef, Hasarmavet i Jerah, 21 Hadoram, Uzal, i Dikla, 22 Ebal, Abimael i Šeba, 23 Ofir, Havila i Jobab. Svi ovi sinovi su Joktanovi. 24 Šem, Arfaksad, Sale, 25 Eber, Peleg, Reu, 26 Serug, Nahor, Tare, 27 Abram, to jest Abraham. 28 Sinovi Abrahamovi jesu Izak i Išmael. 29 Ovo je rodovnik njihov: "Prvorođenac Išmaelov Nabajot, dalje Kedar, Adbeel, Mibsam, 30 Mišma, Duma, Masa, Hadad, Tema, 31 Jetur, Nafiš i Kedma. To su sinovi Išmaelovi. 32 Sinovi Keture, inoče Abrahamove: "Ona rodi Zimrana, Jokšana, Medana, Midjana, Jišbaka i Šuaha. Sinovi Jokšanovi jesu Šeba i Dedan. 33 Sinovi Midjanovi jesu Efa, Efer, Henok, Abida i Eldaa. Ti su svi potomci Keturini. 34 Abrahamu se rodi Izak, Sinovi Izakovi jesu Ezav i Izrael. 35 Sinovi Ezavovi jesu Elifaz, Reuel, Jeuš, Jalam i Korah. 36 Sinovi Elifazovi jesu Teman, Omar, Sefi, Gatan, Kenaz, Timna i Amalek. 37 Sinovi Reuelovi jesu Nahat, Zerah, Šamah i Mizah. 38 Sinovi Seirovi jesu Lotan, Šobal, Sibeon, Ana, Dišon, Ezer i Dišan. 39 Sinovi Lotanovi jesu Hori i Homam; Lotanova sestra bila je Timna. 40 Sinovi Šobalovi jesu Alian, Manahat, Ebal, Šefi i Onam. Sinovi Sibeonovi jesu Aja i Ana. 41 Sin Anin jest Dišon. Sinovi Dišonovi jesu Hamram, Ešban, Jitran i Keran. 42 Sinovi Ezerovi jesu Bilhan, Zaavan i Jakan. Sinovi Dišanovi jesu Uz i Aran, 43 Slijede kraljevi, koji su vladali u zemlji edomskoj, prije nego zavlada kralj Izraelaca: Bela, sin Beorov; njegov stolni grad zvao se je Dinhaba, 44 Kad umrije Bela, postade kralj mjesto njega Jobab, sin Zerahov iz Bosre. 45 Kad umrije Jobab, postade kralj mjesto njega Hušam iz zemlje Temanićana. 46 Kad umrije Hušam, postade kraj mjesto njega Hadad, sin Bedadov, koji pobi Midjance na visoravni moapskoj; njegov stolni grad zvao se je Avit. 47 Kad umrije Hadad, postade kralj mjesto njega Samla iz Masreke. 48 Kad umrije Samla, postade kralj mjesto njega Saul iz Rehobota na Rijeci. 49 Kad umrije Saul, postade kralj mjesto njega Baal-Hanan, sin Akborov. 50 Kad umrije Baal-Hanan, postade kralj mjesto njega Hadad; njegov stolni grad zvao se je Pai; njegova žena Mehetabela; ona je bila kći Matrede, kćeri Mezahabove 51 Kad umrije Hadad, bili su knezovi u Edomu: knez Tamna, knez Alva, knez Jetet, 52 Knez Oholibama, knez Ela, knez Pinon, 53 Knez Kenaz, knez Teman, knez Mibsar, 54 Knez Magdiel i knez Hiram. To su knezovi Edoma. II 1 Ovo su sinovi Izraelovi Ruben, Simeon, Levi, Juda, Isakar, Zebulun, 2 Dan, Josip, Benjamin, Naftali, Gad i Ašer, 3 Sinovi Judini jesu Er, Onan i Šelah, Ova mu se trojica rodiše od kćeri Šuine, Kananejke. Ali Er, prvorođenac Judin, bio je nevaljao pred Gospodom, te ga ubi. 4 Njegova snaha Tamara rodi mu Peresa i Zeraha. Svega pet bilo je sinova Judinih. 5 Sinovi Peresovi jesu Hesron i Hamul. 6 Sinovi Zerahovi jesu Zimri, Etan, Heman, Kalkol i Dara, Svega pet. 7 Sin Karmijev jest Akar, koji Izraela baci u nesreću, kad se ogriješi ukravši stvari proklete. 8 Sin Etanov jest Azarija. 9 Sinovi Hesronovi, što mu se rodiše, jesu Jerahmeel, Ram i Kelubaj. 10 Ramu se rodi Aminadab, a Aminadabu se rodi Nahšon, kneza sinova Judinih. 11 Nahšonu se rodi Salmon, a Salmonu se rodi Boaz. 12 Boazu se rodi Obed, a Obedu se rodi Jesej. 13 Jeseju se rodi prvorođenac svoj Eliaba, drugoga svojega sina Abinadaba, svojega trećega Šimeu, 14 Svojega četvrtoga Netanela, svojega petoga Radaja, 15 Svojega šestoga Osema i svojega sedmoga Davida 16 Njihove sestre bile su Seruja i Abigaila. Sinovi Serujini jesu Abišaj, Joab i Asahel, trojica. 17 Abigaila rodi Amasu, Otac Amasin bio je Išmaelac Jeter. 18 Kaleb, sin Hesronov, rodi s Azubom, ženom svojom, i s Jeriotom sinove; ovo su sinovi njihovi: "Ješer, Šobab i Ardon. 19 Kad umrije Azuba, Kaleb se oženi Efratu. Ova mu rodi Hura. 20 Huriu se rodi Uri, a Uriu se rodi Bezaleel. 21 Potom je imao Hesron odnose s kćerju Makira, oca Gileadova. On se oženi njom, kad mu je bilo šezdeset godina. Ona mu rodi Seguba. 22 Segubu se rodi Jair. Ovaj je imao dvadeset i tri grada u zemlji Gileadu. 23 Gešureji i Sirijci oduzeše im šatorska sela Jairova, Kenat i mjesta njegova, šezdeset gradova. To su sve sinovi Makira, oca Gileadova. 24 Poslije smrti Hesronove u Kaleb Efrati, Hesronova žena bila je Abija. Ona mu rodi Ašura, oca Tekoina. 25 Sinovi Jerahmeela, prvorođenca Hesronova, bili su: prvorođenac Ram, pa Buna, Oren, Osem i Ahija. 26 Jerahmeel je imao još drugu ženu po imenu Atara. Ona je bila mati Onamova. 27 Sinovi Rama, prvorođenca Jerahmeelova, bili su Maas, Jamin i Eker. 28 Sinovi Onamovi bili su Šamaj i Jada, sinovi Šamajevi Nadab i Abišur. 29 Žena Abišurova zvala se je Abihaila. Ona mu rodi Ahbana i Molida. 30 Sinovi Nadabovi jesu Seled i Apaim. Seled umrije bez djece. 31 Sin Apaimov bio je Iši, od Išea Šešan, od Šešana Ahlaj, 32 Sinovi Jade, brata Šamajeva, jesu Jeter i Jonatan. I Jeter umrije bez djece. 33 Sinovi Jonatanovi jesu Pelet i Ziza. To su potomci Jerahmeelovi. 34 Šešan nije imao sinova, nego samo kćeri. A imao je Šešan roba egipatskoga po imenu Jarhu. 35 I dade Šešan robu svojemu Jarhi kćer svoju za ženu. Ona mu rodi Ataja. 36 Ataju se rodi Natan, i Natanu se rodi Zabad. 37 Zabadu se rodi Eflal, Eflalu se rodi Obed. 38 Obedu se rodi Jehua, i Jehui se rodi Azarija. 39 Azariji se rodi Heles, Helesu se rodi Elas, 40 Eleasa se rodi Sismaj, i Sismaju se rodi Šalum. 41 Šalumu se rodi Jekamja, i Jekamji se rodi Elišam. 42 Potomci Kaleba, brata Jerahmeelova, jesu njegov prvorođenac Meša, to jest otac Zifov, i sinovi Mareše, oca Hebronova. 43 Sinovi Hebronovi jesu Korah, Tapuah, Rekem i Šema. 44 Šamaj se rodi Raham, oca Jorkoamova, i Rekemu se rodi Šamaj. 45 Sin Šamajev bio je Maon, i Maon bio je otac Bet-Surov. 46 Kalebova inoča Efa rodi Harana; Mozu i Gazeza. Haranu se rodi Gazez. 47 Sinovi Johdajevi jesu Regem, Jotam, Gešan, Pelet, Efa i Šaaf. 48 Kalebova inoča Maaka rodi Šebera i Tirhanu. 49 Ona rodi Šaafa, oca Madmanina, Ševu, oca Makbenina, i oca Gibee. Kalebova sestra bila je Aksa. 50 Ovo su potomci Kalebovi: sinovi Hura, prvorođenca Efratina, Šobal, otac Kirjat-Jearima, 51 Salma, otac Betlehema, i Haref, otac Bet-Gadera. 52 Šobal, otac Kirjat-Jearima, imao je za sinove Haroeha i polovicu Manuhoteja, 53 Porodice Kirjat-Jearima, Jitreje, Puteje, Šumateje i Mišrateje. Od ovih vuku lozu Zoratateji i Eštaolateji. 54 Sinovi Salmini jesu Betlehem i Netofaćani, Atrot-Bet-Joab i polovina Manahaćana, Zorateji, 55 Porodice književnika, što stanuju u Jabezu, Tiraćani, Šimeaćani i Sukaćani. To su Keneji, što su potekli od Hamata, oca doma Rekabova. III 1 Ovo su bili sinovi Davidovi, što su mu se bili rodili u Hebronu: prvorođenac Amnon od Ahinoame iz Jezreela, drugi Daniel od Abigaile is Karmela, 2 Treći Absalom, sin Maake, kćeri kralja Talmaja od Gešura, četvrti Adonija, sin Hagitin, 3 Peti Šefatija od Abitale, šesti Jitream od njegove žene Egle. 4 Šest mu se rodi u Hebronu. Ovdje je vladao sedam godina i šest mjeseci. Onda je vladao trideset i tri godine u Jerusalemu. 5 U Jerusalemu rodiše mu se ovi: Šimea, Šobab, Natan i Salomon, četiri od Batšebe, kćeri Amielove, 6 Nadalje Ibhar, Elišama, Elifelet, 7 Nogah, Nefeg i Jafija, 8 Elišama, Eliada, Elifelet, devet. 9 To su svi sinovi Davidovi, osim sinova od inoča njegovih. Tamara je bila sestra njihova. 10 Sin Salomonov bio je Roboam. Njegov je sin bio Abija, a njegov sin Asa, a njegov sin Jošafat, 11 A njegov sin Joram, a njegov sin Ahazija, a njegov sin Joaš, 12 A njegov sin Amazija, a njegov sin Azarija, a njegov sin Jotam, 13 A njegov sin Ahaz, a njegov sin Ezekija, a njegov sin Manaseh, 14 A njegov sin Amon, a njegov sin Josija, 15 Sinovi Josijini jesu prvorođenac Johanan, drugi Jojakim, treći Zedekija, četvrti Šalum. 16 Sinovi Jojakimovi jesu njegov sin Jehonija, i njegov sin Zedekija. 17 Sinovi Jekonije, Zasužnjenoga, jesu njegov Asir, njegov sin Šealtiel, 18 Malkiram, Pedaja, Šenasar, Jekamja, Hošama i Nedabija. 19 Sinovi Pedajini jesu Zerubabel i Šimej. Sinovi Zerubabelovi jesu Mešulam i Hananija; Šelomita bila je sestra njihova; 20 Nadalje Hašuba, Ohel, Berekija, Hasadja, Jušab-Hesed, njih pet. 21 Sinovi Hananijini jesu Pelatja i Ješaja, sinovi Refajini, sinovi Arnanovi, sinovi Obadijini, sinovi Šekanijini. 22 Sin Šekanijin jest Šemaja, sinovi Šemajini jesu Hatuš, Jigal, Barijah, Nearja i Šafat, njih šest. 23 Sinovi Nearjini jesu Elioenaj, Ezekija i Azrikam, njih trojica. 24 Sinovi Elioenajevi jesu Hodavja, Elijašib, Pelaja, Akub, Johanan, Delaja i Anani, njih sedmorica. IV 1 Sinovi Judini jesu Peres, Hesron, Karmi, Hur i Šobal. 2 Raji, sinu Šobalovu rodi se Jahat, a Jahatu se rodi Ahumaja i Lahada. To su porodice Zoratejaca. 3 Ovo su od oca Etama: Jezreel, Išma i Idbaš. Sestra se njihova zvala Haslelponija. 4 Penuel je bio otac Gedoru, i Ezer otac Hušin. To su sinovi Hura, prvorođenca Efrate, oca Betlehema. 5 Ašur, otac Tekoe, imao je dvije žene, Helahu i Naarahu. 6 Naaraha mu rodi Ahuzama, Hefera, Temenija i Ahaštara; to su sinovi Naarahini. 7 Sinovi Halahini jesu Zeret, Zohar i Etnan. 8 Kosu se rodi Anuba i Zobeba i porodice Aharhela, sina Harumova, 9 Jabez je bio ugledniji od svoje braće. Njegova mati nadjenu mu ime Jabez, kad reče: "Rodila ga s bolom." 10 Jabez prizva Boga Izraelova i reče: "Ako me blagosloviš i raširiš područje moje, pomogneš mi i milostiv me očuvaš od zla, da me ne stigne bol." I Bog usliši molbu njegovu. 11 Kelubovu, bratu Šuhinu, se rodi Mehira, ovome se rodi Ešton. 12 Eštonu se rodi Bet-Rafa, Paseah i Tehina, oca gradu Ir-Nahaša. To su ljudi Rekini. 13 Sinovi Kenazovi jesu Otniel i Seraja, sin Otnielov jest Hatat. 14 Meonotaju se rodi Ofru, Seraja rodi Joaba, oca dolini zanatlijskoj; jer su bili zanatlije. 15 Sinovi Kaleba, sina Jefuneova, jesu Iru, Ela i Naam, sin Elin Kenaz. 16 Sinovi Jehalelelovi jesu Zif, Zifa, Tirja i Asrael. 17 Sinovi Ezrini jesu Jeter, Mered, Efer i Jalon; a žena Meredova, Egipćanka, rodi Mirjamu, Šamaja i Išbaha, oca Eštemou. 18 Njegova druga žena, Judejka, rodi Jereda, oca Gedoru, Hebera, oca Sokova, i Jekutiela, oca Zanoahova, To su sinovi Bitje, kćeri faraonove, koju je bio Mered uzeo za ženu. 19 Sinovi žene Hodije, sestre Nahama, jesu otac Keilah, Garmeja, i Eštemeja, Maakateja. 20 Sinovi Šimonovi jesu Amnon, Ben-Hananov sin Rina i Tilon. Sinovi Išijevi jesu Zohet i sin Zohetov. 21 Sinove Šele, sina Judina, jesu Er, otac Lekin, i Laada, otac Marešin, i porodice platnarskih radnika kuće Ašbeine, 22 Nadalje Jokim i ljudi od Kozebe i Joaš i Saraf, koji postadoše gospodari Moaba i onda se povratiše u Jašubi-Lahemu. Ali to su stare povijesti. 23 Oni su bili lončari i stanovali su u Netaimu i Gederah; tamo su boravili kod kralja u službi njegovoj. 24 Sinovi Simeonovi jesu Nemuel, Jamin, Jarib, Zerah i Šaul. 25 A njegov sin Šalum, a njegov sin Mibsam, a njegov sin Mišma. 26 Potomci Mišmini jesu njegov sin Hamuel, i njegov sin Zakur, i njegov sin Šimej. 27 Šimej je imao šesnaest sinova i šest kćeri. A braća njegova nijesu imala mnogo djece. Sve porodice njihove nijesu se množile toliko, koliko sinovi Judini. 28 Svoja naselja imali su u Beeršebi, Moladi, Hasar-Šualu, 29 U Bilhi, Esemu, Toladu, 30 U Betuelu, Hormi, Siklagu, 31 U Bet-Markabotu, Hasar-Susimu, Bet-Biraju i Šaarajimu. To su gradovi njihovi do vremena kralja Davida. 32 Sela njihova bila su Etam, Ain, Rimon, Token i Ašan: "pet mjesta, 33 Nadalje sva sela njihova, što su bila u okolici spomenutih mjesta, sve do Baala. To su bila njihova naselja. Imali su svoj vlastiti popis porodica. 34 Mešobad, Jamlek, Amazijin sin Joša, 35 Joel, Jehu, sin Jošibje, sina Seraje, sina Asielova, 36 Elioenaj, Jaakoba, Ješohaja, Asaja, Adiel, Jesimiel, Benaja 37 I Ziza, sin Šifija, sina Alona, sina Jedaje, sina Šimrijeva, sina Šemajina: 38 Ovi po imenu navedeni bili su knezovi u porodicama svojim. Obitelji njihove bile su se jako raširile. 39 Oni otidoše do ulaza u Gedor, do na istok doline, da traže pašu stoci svojoj. 40 I nađoše pašu obilatu i dobru. Zemlja je pružala na sve strane dosta prostora i mirnu, bezbrižnu sigurnost; jer koji su prije prebivali tamo, bili su Hamovi potomci. 41 U vrijeme Ezekije, kralja Judina, dođoše po imenu gore zapisani, uništiše šatore njihove i Meuneje, koji su živjeli tamo, i izvršiše na njima prokletstvo do današnjega dana. Naseliše se mjesto njih; jer je tamo bilo pašnjaka za stoku njihovu. 42 Jedan dio njih, sinova Simeonovih, pet stotina ljudi otide u goru Seir. Vodili su ih Pelatija, Nearja, Refaja i Uziel, sinovi Išijevi. 43 Oni pobiše posljednje ostatke Amalečana i naseliše se ondje do današnjega dana. V 1 Sinovi Rubena, prvorođenca Izraelova, - jer je on bio prvorođenac. Ali jer je on bio oskvrnio postelju oca svojega, prijeđe pravo njegova prvorođenja na sinove Josipa, sina Izraelova, ali ne tako da se on u rodoslovlju broji kao prvorođenac. 2 Jer Juda je imao prvenstvo među braćom svojom: od njega je bio uzet jedan za kneza, a pravo prvorođenja dođe na Josipa - 3 Sinovi Rubena, prvorođenca Izraelova, jesu Henok, Palu, Hesron i Karmi. 4 Sinovi Joelovi jesu njegov sin Šemaja, a njegov sin Gog, a njegov sin Šimej, 5 A njegov sin Mikah, a njegov sin Reaja, a njegov sin Baal, 6 A njegov sin Beera, kojega odvede u sužanjstvo asirski kralj Tiglat-Pileser; on je bio knez Rubenovaca. 7 Braća njegova po porodicama svojim, kad su se unosila u popis porodični, jesu: prvi Jeiel, Zaharija, 8 Bela, sin Azaza, sina Šeme, sina Joelova. Ovaj je stanovao u Aroeru i do Neba i Baal-Meona. 9 Na istok nastanio se je do ulaza u pustinju, što se proteže od Eufrata, jer su imali u Gileadu mnogu stoku. 10 U vrijeme Saulovo zaratiše se s Hagrejima. Kad su ovi bili od njih pobijeni, naseliše se u šatorima njihovim po svem istočnom kraju Gileada. 11 Sinovi Gadovi stanovali su naprema njima u Bašanu do Salke: 12 Joel, poglavar, Šafan, drugi, Janaj i Šafat u Bašanu. 13 Braća njihova po obiteljima svojim jesu Mihael. Mešulam, Šeba, Joraj, Jakan, Zija i Eber: njih sedmorica. 14 To su bili sinovi Abihaila, sina Hurija, sina Jaroaha, sina Gileada, sina Mihaela, sina Ješišaja, sina Jahdoa, sina Buzova, 15 Ahi, sin Abdiela, sina Gunija; bio je poglavar njihovim obiteljima. 16 Stanovali su u Gileadu, u Bašanu i u njihovim selima i na svim pašnjacima Šarona do međa njihovih. 17 Oni svi bili su uneseni u rodovnike za vremena Jotama, kralja Judina, i za vremena Jeroboama, kralja Izraelova. 18 Rubenovi, Gadovi i polovina plemena Manasehova - bili su hrabri ljudi, koji su nosili štit i mač, zatezali luk i bili vješti boju, četrdeset i četiri tisuće i sedam stotina i šezdeset sposobnih za ratnu službu - 19 Oni su ratovali s Hagrejima i s Jeturom, Nafišom i Nodabom, 20 Oni nađoše u boju proti njima pomoć, i Hagareji sa svojim saveznicima padoše u njihove ruke. U boju naime bili su zavapili Gospodu, i on ih usliši, jer se pouzdaše u njega. 21 Zaplijeniše stoku njihovu: pedeset tisuća deva, dvjesta i pedeset tisuća ovaca i dvije tisuće magaraca i sto tisuća ljudi. 22 Jer su bili pali mnogi pogođeni, jer je to bio rat od Boga podupiran. I oni se naseliše na mjestu njihovu sve do odvedenja u progonstvo. 23 Pripadnici polovine plemena Manasehova stanovali su u zemlji od Bašana do Baal-Hermona i do Senira i gore Hermona. Njihov broj bio je velik. 24 Ovo su bili poglavari njihovih obitelji: Efer, Jiši, Eliel, Azriel, Jeremija, Hodavja i Jahdiel, hrabri ratnici, slavni ljudi, poglavari u svojim obiteljima. 25 Ali su bili nevjerni Bogu otaca svojih i činili su idolsku službu naroda one zemlje, koje je Bog bio istrijebio ispred njih. 26 Tada pobudi Bog Izraelov jarost asirskoga kralja Pula i asirskoga kralja Tiglat-Pilesera. Ovaj odvede u progonstvo Rubenovce, Gadovce i polovinu plemena Manasehova i dovede ih u Halahu, Habor, Haru i na rijeku Gozan do današnjega dana. VI 1 Sinovi Levijevi jesu Geršon, Kohat i Merari. 2 Sinovi Kohatovi jesu Amram, Izhar, Hebron i Uziel. 3 Sinovi Amramovi jesu Aron, Mojsije i Mirjama. Sinovi Aronovi jesu Nadab, Abihu, Eleazar i Itamar. 4 Eleazaru se rodi Finehasa, Finehasu se rodi Abišua, 5 Abišuu se rodi Buki, Bukiu se rodi Uzi, 6 Uziu se rodi Zerahija, Zerahiji se rodi Merajot, 7 Merajotu se rodi Amarija, Amariju se rodi Ahitub, 8 Ahitubu se rodi Sadok, Sadoku se rodi Ahimaasa, 9 Ahimaasu se rodi Azarija, Azariji se rodi Johanan, 10 Johananu se rodi Azarija. Ovaj je vršio svećeničku službu u hramu, što ga sagradi Salomon u Jerusalemu. 11 I Azariji se rodi Amarija, Amariju se rodi Ahituba, 12 Ahitubu se rodi Sadoka, Sadoku se rodi Šalum, 13 Šalumu se rodi Hilkija, Hilkiju se rodi Azarija, 14 Azariji se rodi Seraja, Seraji se rodi Josadak. 15 Josadak otide, kad Gospod odvede u progonstvo Judu i Jerusalem rukom Nebukadnezarovom. 16 Sinovi Levijevi jesu Geršon, Kohat i Merari, 17 Ovo su imena sinovima Geršonovim: Libni i Šimej. 18 Sinovi Kohatovi jesu Amram, Izhar, Hebron i Uziel. 19 Sinovi Merarijevi jesu Mahli i Muši. Ovo su porodice levitske po svojim obiteljima: 20 Geršonova: "Libni, sin njegov, a njegov sin Jahat, a njegov sin Zima, 21 A njegov sin Joah, a njegov sin Ido, a njegov sin Zerah, a njegov sin Jeatraj. 22 Sinovi Kohatovi: "Aminadab, sin njegov, a njegov sin Korah, a njegov sin Asir, 23 A njegov sin Elkana, a njegov sin Ebjasaf, a njegov sin Asir, 24 A njegov sin Tahat, a njegov sin Uriel, a njegov sin Uzijah, a njegov sin Šaul. 25 Sinovi Elkanini: Amasa i Ahimot, 26 Elkana. Sinovi Elkanini: Zofaj, sin njegov, a njegov sin Nahat, 27 A njegov sin Eliab, a njegov sin Jeroham, a njegov sin Elkana. 28 Sinovi Samuelovi: prvorođenac Joel i drugi Abija, 29 Sinovi Merarijevi: Mahli, a njegov sin Libni, a njegov sin Šimej, a njegov sin Uza, 30 A njegov sin Šimea, a njegov sin Hagija, a njegov sin Asaja. 31 Ovo su oni, koje postavi David za pjevanje u hramu Gospodnjem, izakako se je bio smjestio kovčeg. 32 Oni su vršili službu pred šatorom svjedočanstva kao pjevači, dok nije bio Salomon sagradio hram Gospodnji u Jerusalemu. Po svojim službenim propisima oni su vršili službu svoju. 33 Ovi su, što su vršili službu, i sinovi njihovi od sinova Kohatovih Heman, hramski pjevač, sin Joela, sina Samuela, 34 Sina Elkane, sina Jerohama, sina Eliela, sin Toaha, 35 Sina Zufa, sina Elkane, sina Mahata, sina Amasa, 36 Sina Elkane, sina Joela, sina Azarije, sina Sefanije, 37 Sina Tahata, sina Asira, sina Abjasafa, sina Koraha, 38 Sina Izhara, sina Kohata, sina Levija, sina Izraelova. 39 Njegov brat bio je Asaf, koji je vršio službu s desne njegove, Asaf, sin Berekija, sina Šimee, 40 Sina Mihaela, sina Baaseja, sina Malkije, 41 Sina Etnija, sina Zerahe, sina Adaje, 42 sina Etana, sina Zime, sina Šimeja, 43 Sina Jahata, sina Geršoma, sina Levijeva. 44 Sinovi Merarijevi Braća njihova, stajali su s lijeve strane: Etan, sin Kišija, sina Abdija, sina Maluka, 45 Sina Hašabje, sina Amazije, sina Hilkije, 46 Sina Amazija, sina Bania, sina Šamera, 47 Sina Mahlija, sina Mušia, sina Merarija, sina Levijeva, 48 Drugovi njihovi, Leviti, bili su određeni za svu službu u šatoru hrama Božjega. 49 A Aron i sinovi njegovi vršili su službu na žrtveniku za žrtve paljenice i na žrtveniku kadionom, svu službu u Svetinji nad svetinjama i službu pomirenja za Izraela točno po propisima, što ih je bio dao Mojsije, sluga Božji. 50 Ovo su potomci Aronovi: Eleazar, sin njegov, a njegov sin Finehas, a njegov sin Abišua, 51 A njegov sin Buki, a njegov sin Uzi, a njegov sin Zerahija, 52 A njegov sin Merajot, a njegov sin Amarija, a njegov sin Ahitub, 53 A njegov sin Sadok, a njegov sin Ahimaas. 54 Ovo su im stanovi po mjestima njihovim u području njihovu: Aronovi, porodica Kohatovaca, - na njih pade ždrijeb - 55 Dobiše Hebron u zemlji Judinoj i pašnjake njegove unaokolo. 56 Međe grada i sela njegova dadoše Kalebu Jefuneovu. 57 Nadalje dadoše Aronovim sinovima gradove za utočište Hebron i Libnu i pašnjake njezine, Jatir i Eštemou i pašnjake njegove, 58 Hilen i pašnjake njegove, Debir i pašnjake njegove, 59 Ašan i pašnjake njegove i Bet-Šemeš i pašnjake njegove. 60 Nadalje od plemena Benjaminova: Gebu i pašnjake njegove, Alemet i pašnjake njegove i Anatot i pašnjake njegove. Ukupni broj gradova njihovih iznosio je trinaest po porodicama njihovim. 61 Kohatove porodice, koje su bile još preostale od porodica toga plemena, dobiše ždrijebom od polovine plemena Manasehova deset gradova. 62 Sinovi Geršonovi dobiše po porodicama svojim od plemena Isakar, Ašer, Naftali i Manaseh u Bašanu trinaest gradova. 63 Merarijevi dobiše ždrijebom po porodicama svojim od plemena Ruben, Gad i Zebulun dvanaest gradova. 64 Tako dadoše sinovi Izraelovi Levitima te gradove i pašnjake njihove. 65 Ždrijebom odstupiše od plemena Judejaca, Simeonovaca i Benjaminovaca te po imenu označene gradove. 66 Ostatku od porodica Kohatovaca bili su odstupljeni gradovi njihova područja od plemena Efraimova. 67 Njima dadoše gradove za utočište Šekem i pašnjake njegove u gori Efraimovoj, Gezer i pašnjake njegove, 68 Jokmeam i pašnjake njegove, Bet-Horon i pašnjake njegove, 69 Ajalon i pašnjake njegove, Gat-Rimon i pašnjake njegove. 70 Od polovine plemena Manasehova: Aner i pašnjake njegove, Balaam i pašnjake njegove - za porodice preostalih Kohatovaca. 71 Geršonovi sinovi dobiše od porodica polovine plemena Manasehova: Golan i Bašan i pašnjake njegove i Aštarot i pašnjake njegove. 72 Od plemena Isakarova: Kedeš i pašnjake njegove, Daberat i pašnjake njegove, 73 Ramot i pašnjake njegove i Anem i pašnjake njegove. 74 Od plemena Ašerova: Mašal i pašnjake njegove, Abdon i pašnjake njegove, 75 Hukok i pašnjake njegove, Rehob i pašnjake njegove. 76 Od plemena Naftalijeva: Kedeš u Galileji i pašnjake njegove, Hamon i pašnjake njegove, Kirjatajim i pašnjake njegove. 77 Merarijevi sinovi, što još preostaše, dobiše od plemena Zebulunova: Rimon i pašnjake njegove, Tabor i pašnjake njegove. 78 Nadalje s onu stranu Jordana naprema Jerihu u istočnoj zemlji jordanskoj od plemena Rubenova: Bezer u pustinji i pašnjake njegove, Jahasu i pašnjake njezine, 79 Kedemot i pašnjake njegove, Mefaat i pašnjake njegove. 80 Od plemena Gadova: Ramot u Gileadu i pašnjake njegove, Mahanaim i pašnjake njegove 81 Hešbon i pašnjake njegove, Jazer i pašnjake njegove. VII 1 Sinovi Isakarovi jesu Tola, Puah, Jašub i Šimron: četvorica 2 Sinovi Tolini jesu Uzi, Refaja, Jeriel, Jahmaj, Jibsam i Samuel, poglavari svojih obitelji od Tole, hrabri ljudi po porodicama svojim. U vrijeme Davidovo bilo ih je na broj dvadeset i dvije tisuće i šest stotina. 3 Potomci Uzijevi jesu Izrahija, od Izrahije vuku lozu Mihael, Obadija, Joel i Jišija, svega ih pet poglavara. 4 Njima su pripadali po porodicama njihovim, po obiteljima njihovim za boj spremne ratničke čete: trideset i šest tisuća ljudi. Oni su naime imali mnogo žena i djece. 5 Njihove braće u svim porodicama Isakarovim bili su hrabri ratnici. Bilo ih svega na broj osamdeset i sedam tisuća. 6 Sinovi Benjaminovi jesu Bela, Beker i Jediael: njih trojica. 7 Sinovi Belini jesu Esbon, Uzi, Uziel, Jerimot i Iri, pet obiteljskih poglavara, hrabri ratnici. Bilo ih je na broj dvadeset i dvije tisuće i trideset i četiri. 8 Sinovi Bekerovi jesu Zemira, Joaš, Eliezer, Elioenaj, Omri, Jerimot, Abija, Anatot i Alemet: svi su to sinovi Bekerovi. 9 Izbrojenih po porodicama svojim, po obiteljskim poglavarima, po hrabrim ratnicima bilo ih je dvadeset tisuća i dvjesta. 10 Sin Jediaelovi jest Bilhan. Sinovi Bilhanovi jesu Jeuš, Benjamin, Ehud, Kenaanah, Zetan, Taršiš i Ahišahar. 11 Sve su to sinovi Jediaelovi po obiteljskim poglavarima, valjani ratnici: sedamdeset tisuća i dvjesta sposobnih za ratnu službu. 12 Šupim i Hupim jesu sinovi Irovi, Hušim sinovi Aherovi. 13 Sinovi Naftalijevi jesu Jahaziel, Guni, Jezer i Šalum, potomci Belini, 14 Sinovi Manasehovi jesu Asriel, kojega mu žena rodi; inoča njegova Sirijka rodi Makira, oca Gileadova. 15 Makir oženi sinove svoje Hupima i Šupima. Sestra njegova zvala se je Maaka. Drugi se je zvao Selofhad. Selofhad je imao kćeri. 16 Maaka, žena Makirova, rodi sina. Ona ga prozva Pereš, Brat njegov zvao se Šareš. Njegovi sinovi Ulam i Rakem. 17 Sin Ulamov jest Bedan. To su sinovi Gileada, sina Makira, sina Manasehova. 18 Sestra njegova Hamoleketa rodi Išhoda, Abiezera i Mahlahu. 19 A sinovi Šemidini bili su Ahian, Šekem, Likhi i Aniam. 20 Potomci Efraimovi jesu Šutelah, a njegov sin Bared, a njegov sin Tahat, a njegov sin Elada, a njegov sin Tahat, 21 A njegov sin Zabad, a njegov sin Šutelah, Ezer i Elad. Ljudi is Gata, domoroci zemlje, ubiše ih, jer su bili izašli, da im ugrabe stoku. 22 Njihov otac Efraim tugovao je dugo za njima, i dođoše braća njegova da ga tješe. 23 Tada uđe k ženi svojoj, i ona zatrudnje i rodi sina. On ga nazva Berija, jer se to dogodi u nesreći kuće njegove. 24 Kći njegova bila je Šeera. Ona sagradi Donji i Gornji Bet-Horon i Uze-Šeeru. 25 Sin njegov bio je Refah, i Rešef, a njegov sin Telah, a njegov sin Tahan, 26 A njegov sin Laadan, a njegov sin Amihud, a njegov sin Elišama, 27 A njegov sin Nun, a njegov sin Jošua. 28 Njihov nasljedni posjed i njihovi stanovi jesu: Betel i sela njegova, na istok Naaran, na zapad Gezer i sela njegova, Šekem i sela njegova do Gaze i sela njezinih. 29 U rukama Manasehovaca bili su Bet-Šean i sela njegova, Taanak i sela njegova, Megido i sela njegova, Dor i sela njegova. Ovdje su stanovali sinovi Josipa, sina Izraelova. 30 Sinovi Ašerovi jesu Jimna, Jišva, Jišvi, Berija i Serah, sestra njihova. 31 Sinovi Berijini jesu Heber i Malkiel. Ovaj je otac Birzajitov. 32 Heberu se rodi Jaflet, Šomer, Hotam i sestra njihova Šua. 33 Sinovi Jafletovi jesu Pasak, Bimhal i Ašvat; to su sinovi Jafletovi. 34 Sinovi Šomerovi jesu Ahi, Rohga, Huba i Aram, 35 Sinovi njegova brata Helema jesu Zofah, Jimna, Šeleš i Amal. 36 Sinovi Zofahovi jesu Suah, Harnefer, Šual, Beri i Jimra, 37 Bezer, Hod, Šama, Šilša, Jitran i Bera. 38 Sinovi Jeterovi jesu Jefune, Pispa i Ara. 39 Sinovi Ulini jesu Arah, Haniel i Risja, 40 Svi su ovi sinovi Ašerovi, poglavari svojih obitelji, izabrani hrabri ratnici, glavari među knezovima. Bilo ih je za vojsku na broj dvadeset i šest tisuća ljudi, VIII 1 Benjaminu se rodi svoj prvorođenac Bela, drugoga Ašbela, trećega Ahraha, 2 Četvrtoga Nohu i petoga Rafu. 3 Sinovi Belini bili su Adar, Gera, Abihud, 4 Abišua, Naaman, Ahoah, 5 Gera, Šefufan i Huram. 6 Ovo su sinovi Ehudovi: - poglavari u obiteljima, što su živjeli u Gebi, i oni ih preseliše u Manahat - : 7 Naaman, Ahija i Gera; ovaj je, koji ih preseli, i njemu se rodi Uzu i Ahihud. 8 Šaharaimu se rode sinove u zemlji moapskoj, izakako je bio otpustio svoje žene Hušimu i Baru, 9 I to sa svojom ženom Hodešom rodi Jobaba, Sibiju, Mešu, Malkama, 10 Jeusa, Sakju i Mirmu. To su sinovi njegovi, poglavari u obiteljima. 11 S Hušimom je bio rodio Abituba i Elpaala. 12 Sinovi Elpaalovi jesu Eber, Mišam i Šamed. Ovaj sagradi Ono i Lod i sela njegova. 13 Berija i Šema jesu poglavari obiteljski stanovnika u Ajalonu. Oni istjeraše stanovnike gatske. 14 Ahio, Šašak, Jerimot, 15 Zebadija, Arad, Eder, 16 Mihael, Ispah i Joha jesu sinovi Berijini. 17 Zebadija, Mešulam, Hizki, Heber, 18 Jišmeraj, Jizlia i Jobab jesu sinovi Elpaalovi. 19 Jakim, Zikri, Zabdi, 20 Elijenaj, Ziletaj, Eliel, 21 Adaja, Beraja i Šimrat jesu sinovi Šimejevi. 22 Jišpan, Eber, Eliel, 23 Abdon, Zikri, Hanan, 24 Hananija, Elam, Antotija, 25 Jifdeja i Penuel jesu sinovi Šašakovi 26 Šamšeraj, Šeharja, Atalija, 27 Jaarešja, Elija i Zikri jesu sinovi Jerohamovi, 28 To su poglavari obiteljski po porodicama svojim. Kao glavari stanovali su u Jerusalemu. 29 U Gibeonu stanovali su otac Gibeona - žena njegova zvala se je Maaka. 30 Njegov prvorođeni sin Abdon, pa Zur, Kiš, Baal, Nadab, 31 Gedor, Ahio i Zaker. 32 Miklot, kojemu se rodi Šimea. I ovi su stanovali kod braće svoje u Jerusalemu, naprema braći svojoj. 33 Neru se rodi Kiša, Kišu se rodi Saul, Saulu se rodi Jonatan, Malki-Šua, Abinadaba i Eš-Baala. 34 Sin Jonatanov jest Merib-Baal; Merib-Baalu se rodi Mika. 35 Sinovi Mikini jesu Piton, Melek, Tarea i Ahaz. 36 Ahazu se rodi Jehoad, Jehoadu se rodi Alemeta, Azmaveta se i Zimria. Zamriu se rodi Moza, 37 Mozu se rodi Bineu, A njegov sin jest Rafa, a njegov sin Eleasa, a njegov sin Asel. 38 Asel je imao šest sinova. Oni su se zvali Azrikam, Bokru, Išmael, Šearja, Obadija i Hanan; sve su to sinovi Aselovi. 39 Sinovi njegova brata Ešeka jesu njegov prvorođenac Ulam, drugi Jehuš i treći Elifelet. 40 Sinovi Ulamovi bili su valjani ratnici, koji su mogli natezati luk. I imali su mnogo sinova i unuka, sto i pedeset, Svi su ovi sinovi Benjaminovi. IX 1 Svi Izraelci bili su zapisani u rodoslovlje. Zapisani su u knjizi o kraljevima Izraelovim. Judejci su bili odvedeni u progonstvo u Babilon zbog bezakonja svojih. 2 Prvi stanovnici, koji su tada živjeli na vlastitom posjedu u gradovima svojim, bili su Izraelci, svećenici, Leviti i Netineji. 3 U Jerusalemu stanovali su od sinova Judinih, od sinova Benjaminovih, od sinova Efraimovih i od sinova Manasehovih. 4 Utaj, sin Amihuda, sina Omrija, sina Imrija, sina Bania, od potomaka Peresa, sina Judina. 5 Nadalje od Šilonita prvorođenac Asaja i sinovi njegovi. 6 Od sinova Zerahovih Jeuel i braća njihova: šest stotina i devedeset. 7 Od sinova Benjaminovih: Salu, sin Mešulama, sina Hodavje, sina Hasenuina, 8 Nadalje Ibneja, sin Jerohamov, i Ela, sin Uzije, sina Mikrijeva, i Mešulam, sin Šefatije, sina Reuela, sina Ibnijina, 9 I braća njihova po porodicama svojim: devet stotina i pedeset i šest. Svi ovi ljudi bili su obiteljski poglavari u svojim obiteljima. 10 Od svećenika: Jedaja, Jehojarib, Jakin 11 I Azarija, sin Hilkije, sina Mešulama, sina Sadoka, sina Merajota, sina Ahituba, kneza u hramu Božjem; 12 Nadalje Adaja, sin Jerohama, sina Pašhura, sina Malkijina, i Masaj, sin Adiela, sina Jahzere, sina Mešulama, sina Mešilemita, sina Imerova, 13 I braća njihova, poglavari svojih obitelji: tisuća i sedam stotina i šezdeset ljudi, ljudi valjanih u službi kod hrama Božjega 14 Od Levita: Šemaja, sin Hašuba, sina Azrikama, sina Hašabjina, od sinova Merarijevih, 15 Bakbakar, Heres, Galal, Matanija, sin Mike, sina Zikrija, sina Asafova, 16 Obadija, sin Šemaje, sina Galala, sina Jedutunova, i Berekija, sin Ase, sina Elkanina, koji je stanovao u selima Netofatskim. 17 Nadalje vratari: Šalum, Akub, Talmon, Ahiman i braća njihova; Šalum je bio poglavar. 18 On je do sada bio na vratima kraljevskim prema istoku. To su vratari u taboru Levita. 19 Šalum, sin Korea, sina Abjasafa, sina Korahova, i braća njegova iz obitelji njegove, Korahovci, vrše službu u šatoru kao čuvari pragova. Već oci njihovi bili su u taboru Gospodnjem čuvari ulaza. 20 Finehas, sin Eleazarov, bio je otprije glavar njihov - Gospod nek je s njim! 21 Zaharija, sin Mešelemjin, bio je vratar kod šatora svjedočanstva. 22 Svih ovih, koji su bili izabrani za vratare na pragovima, bilo je dvjesta i dvanaest. U selima njihovim bili su uneseni u popis porodica, David i vidjelac Samuel postaviše ih u njihovu službu. 23 Oni su sa sinovima svojim kao straža stajali na vratima u hramu Gospodnjem, u šatoru. 24 Prema četiri vjetra stajali su vratari, prema istoku, zapadu, sjeveru i Jugu. 25 Od vremena do vremena morala su braća njihova iz njihovih sela doći za sedam dana, da im pomognu. 26 Jer četiri prva vratara - to su bili Leviti - bila su svagda u službi. Oni su imali nadzor nad ćelijama i riznicama hrama Božjega. 27 Preko noći stajali su u okolici hrama Božjega; jer na njima je bila straža i morali su otvarati svako jutro. 28 Neki od njih bili su nad posuđem službenim: oni su ga na broj unosili i na broj iznosili. 29 Drugi od njih bili su postavljeni nad drugim stvarima i nad svim predmetima posvećenim: nad brašnom, vinom, uljem, kadom i mirisima. 30 Neki sinovi svećenički priređivali su mast od tih mirisa. 31 Matitja, jedan od Levita, prvorođenac Koraheja Šaluma, bio je nad stvarima, što se peku na tavi. 32 Između Kohatovaca, braće njihove, bili su neki nad kruhom postavljenim, pa bi ga priređivali svake subote. 33 To su pjevači, obiteljski poglavari Levita, koji su samo u ćelijama bili slobodni od službe; jer su inače dan i noć bili zaposleni. 34 To su obiteljski poglavari Levita, poglavari po porodicama svojim. Oni su stanovali u Jerusalemu. 35 U Gibeonu stanovali su Jehiel, otac Gibeonov - žena njegova zvala se je Maaka - 36 Njegov prvorođeni sin Abdon, pa Sur, Kiš, Baal, Ner, Nadab, 37 Gedor, Ahio, Zaharija i Miklot. 38 Miklotu se rodi Šimeama. I oni su stanovali kod braće svoje u Jerusalemu, naprema braći svojoj. 39 Neru se rodi Kiš, Kišu se rodi Saul, Saulu se rodi Jonatan, Malki-Šua, Abinadab i Eš-Baal. 40 Sin Jonatanov jest Merib-Baal. Merib-Baalu se rodi Mika. 41 Sinovi Mikini jesu Piton, Melek, Tahrea i Ahaz. 42 Ahazu se rodi Jar, Jaru se rodi Alemet, Azmavet i Zimri, Zimriju se rodi Moza, 43 Mozu se rodi Bineu. A njegov sin jest Refaj, a njegov sin Eleasa, a njegov sin Asel. 44 Asel je imao šest sinova, kojima su bila ova imena: Azrikam, Bokru, Išmael, Šearja, Obadija i Hanan. To su sinovi Aselovi. X 1 Između Izraelaca i Filisteja bilo je došlo do boja. A ljudi Izraelovi pobjegoše ispred Filisteja, i padali su mrtvi na gori Gilboi. 2 Filisteji se natisnuše za Saulom i sinovima njegovim. Pritom pogubiše Filisteji Jonatana, Abinadaba, Malki-Šuu, sinove Saulove. 3 I za Saula posta boj veoma težak. Napokon ga stigoše strijelci, i on bi ranjen od strijelaca. 4 Tada zapovjedi Saul momku, koji mu je nosio oružje: "Izvadi mač svoj i probodi me, da ne dođu ti pogani i narugaju mi se!" Ali ne htjede momak, koji mu je nosio oružje, jer se je strašio veoma. I tako Saul sam uze mač i baci se na njega. 5 Kad momak, koji mu je nosio oružje, vidje, gdje umrije Saul, baci se i on na svoj mač i umrije. 6 Tako pogibe Saul sa tri sina svoja. Sva kuća njegova pogibe tako zajedno. 7 A kad ljudi Izraelovi, što su stanovali u ravnici, vidješe, gdje pobjegoše oni i gdje Saul i sinovi njegovi pogiboše, ostaviše gradove svoje i nagnuše u bijeg. I dođoše Filisteji i naseliše se u njima. 8 Sutradan dođoše Filisteji, da opljačkaju pobijene. Kad nađoše Saula i tri sina njegova gdje leže na gori Gilboi, 9 Oplijeniše ga i uzeše sa sobom glavu njegovu i oružje njegovo. Tada poslaše po zemlji filistejskoj unaokolo, da dojave idolima svojim i narodu vijest o pobjedi. 10 Oružje njegovo staviše u hram boga svojega, a glavu mu objesiše na hramu Dagonovu. 11 A kad čuše svi stanovnici Jabeša u Gileadu sve, što su bili Filisteji učinili od Saula, 12 Podigoše se svi oboružani i uzeše tijelo Saulovo i tjelesa sinova njegovih. Donesoše ih u Jabeš, pokopaše kosti njihove pod terebintom u Jabešu, i postili su sedam dana. 13 Tako pogibe Saul zbog prestupaka, što ih je bio počinio proti Gospodu, jer nije držao zapovijedi Gospodnje i jer je bio pitao duh mrtvaca, da dobije obavijest, 14 Mjesto da upita Gospoda. Zato ga ubi Gospod i prenese kraljevstvo njegovo na Davida, sina Jesejeva. XI 1 Svi Izraelci skupiše se kod Davida u Hebronu i rekoše: "Evo, mi smo od tvojega mesa i od tvoje krvi. 2 Već prije, kad je još Saul bio kralj, ti si bio onaj, koji je u boj odvodio i opet kući dovodio Izraela. Tebi je obećao Gospod, Bog tvoj: "Ti ćeš pasti narod moj Izraela, i ti ćeš biti knez nad pukom mojim Izraelom." 3 Kad su se tako bile našle kod kralja u Hebronu sve starješine Izraelaca, sklopi David s njima u Hebronu pred Gospodom savez. Tada pomazaše Davida za kralja nad Izraelom po naputku Gospodnjem, što je bio izašao preko Samuela. 4 Jednoga dana otide David sa svim Izraelom u Jerusalem, to jest Jebus. Tamo su bili Jebuseji, koji su živjeli u onoj zemlji. 5 Stanovnici u Jebusu rekoše Davidu: "Nećeš ući ovamo." Ipak David osvoji tvrđavu Sion, to je kasniji grad Davidov. 6 Tada reče David: "Tko prvi nadvlada Jebuseje, bit će vrhovni zapovjednik vojske." Joab, sin Serujin, uzađe prvi i posta vrhovni zapovjednik. 7 David uze stan u tvrđavi. Zato je prozvaše gradom Davidovim. 8 On sazida grad unaokolo od Mila do obzida. Joab popravi ostali grad. 9 Sve je više rasla moć Davidova, jer je Gospod nad vojskama bio s njim. 10 Ovo su najodličniji junaci Davidovi, koji su vjerno držali s njim za njegova kraljevanja nad Izraelom i pomogli mu, da bude kralj po obećanju Gospodnjem Izraelu. 11 Ovo je popis junaka Davidovih: Jašobam, sin Hakmonijev, glavar trojici. On zavitla svoje koplje na tri stotine i pobi ih ujedanput. 12 Za njim je dolazio između ta tri junaka Ahošanin Eleazar, sin Dodov. 13 On je bio s Davidom u Pas Damimu, kad se tamo skupiše Filisteji na boj. Tamo je bio komad zemlje s ječmom. A kad su ljudi bježali od Filisteja, 14 Stadoše oni usred polja, obraniše ga i pobiše Filisteje. Tako im dade Gospod veliku pobjedu. 15 Jedanput siđoše ta tri najodličnija između tridesetorice k hridini, k Davidu, u pećinu Adulam, kad je četa Filisteja taborila u dolini Refaimovoj. 16 David je bio upravo u tvrđavi. A u Betlehemu je onda bila straža filistejska. 17 I kad je David zaželio: "Tko bi mi donio vode da pijem iz studenca na vratima Betlehema?" 18 Tada ona tri junaka prodriješe kroz tabor Filisteja, zahvatiše vode iz studenca na vratima Betlehema i donesoše je Davidu. Ali on je ne htjede piti, nego je proli Gospodu u čast 19 I reče: "Ne daj mi, Gospode, da tako što učinim! Zar da pijem krv tih ljudi, koji prodriješe tamo uz opasnost života? Jer je donesoše ne mareći za život svoj." Zato je ne htjede piti. To učiniše ta tri junaka. 20 Abišaj, brat Joabov, bio je glavar tridesetorici. On zavitla svoje koplje na tri stotine i pobi ih. Bio je ugledan kod trojice. 21 Jer se odlikova među tridesetoricom, posta im vođa, ali one trojice ne stiže. 22 Benaja, sin Jehojadov, hrabar čovjek, velik na djelima, iz Kabseela. On pogubi oba Ariela iz Moaba. Također ubi dolje kod jednog studenca lava, kad je bio pao snijeg. 23 On ubi i nekoga Egipćanina, gorostasa visoka pet lakata. Premda je Egipćanin imao u ruci koplje, debelo kao vratilo, on izađe na njega sa štapom, istrže Egipćaninu koplje iz ruke i ubi ga njegovim vlastitim kopljem. 24 To učini Benaja, sin Jehojadov. Kod trojice junaka imao je visok ugled. 25 Bio je slavniji od tridesetorice, ali one trojice ne stiže. David ga stavi na čelo tjelesnoj straži. 26 Hrabri junaci bili su Joabov brat Asahel, Elhanan iz Betlehema, sin Dodov, 27 Šamot iz Harora, Heles iz Pelona, 28 Ira, sin Ikešov iz Tekoe, Abiezer iz Anatota, 29 Sibekaj iz Hušata, Ilaj iz Ahoha, 30 Maharaj iz Netofe, Heled iz Netofe, sin Baanin, 31 Itaj, sin Ribajev, iz Gibee u plemenu Benjaminovu, Benaja iz Piratona, 32 Huraj iz potoka Gaaša, Abiel iz Arbe, 33 Azmavet iz Baharuma, Eliaba iz Šaalbona, 34 Sinovi Hašemovi iz Gizona, Jonatan, sin Šagehov, iz Harara, 35 Ahiam, sin Sakarov, iz Harara, Elifal, sin Urov, 36 Hefer iz Mekera, Ahija iz Pelona, 37 Hesro iz Karmela, Naaraj sin Ezbajev, 38 Joel, brat Natanov, Mibhar, sin Hagrijev, 39 Selek, Amonac, Nahraj iz Berota, koji je nosio oružje Joabu, sinu Serujinu, 40 Ira, Itranin, Gareb, Itranin, 41 Urija, Hitejin, Zabad, sin Ahlajev, 42 Adina, sin Šizin, iz plemena Rubenova, poglavar Rubenovaca, i s njim trideset ljudi, 43 . Hanan, sin Maakin, i Jošafat iz Mitne, 44 Uzija iz Aštarota, Šama i Jeiel, sinovi Hotama iz Aroera, 45 Jediael, sin Šimrijev, i njegov brat Joha, Tizejin, 46 Eliel, Mahavejin, Jeribaj i Jošavja, sinovi Elnaamovi, i Itma, Moabac, 47 Eliel, Obed i Jaasiel iz Mezobaja. XII 1 Ovi dođoše k Davidu u Siklag; kad je još bježao ispred Saula, sina Kišova. I oni su pripadali junacima, koji su pomagali u boju, 2 Naoružani lukom, uvježbani desnom i lijevom bacati kamenje iz praćke i iz luka odapinjati strijele. Od plemena Benjaminova, između suplemenika Saulovih, bili su ovi: 3 Poglavar Ahiezer i Joaš, sinovi Šemaje iz Gibee, Jeziel i Pelet, sinovi Azmavetovi, Beraka i Jehu iz Anatota, 4 Išmaja iz Gibeona, junak među tridesetoricom i vođa tridesetorice, Jeremija, Jahaziel, Johanan i Jozabad iz Gederahe, 5 Eluzaj, Jerimot, Bealja, Šemarja i Šefatija iz Harufa, 6 Elkana, Jišija, Azarel, Joezer, Jašobam iz Koraha, 7 Joela i Zebadija, sinovi Jerohamovi iz Gedora. 8 I od plemena Gadova prijeđoše k Davidu u tvrđavu u pustinji hrabri ljudi, uvježbani ratnici, naoružani štitom i kopljem, kojima je lice bilo kao lavovsko, i brzi kao srne po gorama: 9 Prvak je bio Ezer, drugi Obadija, treći Eliab, 10 Četvrti Mišmana, peti Jeremija, 11 Šesti Ataj, sedmi Eliel, 12 Osmi Johanan, deveti Elzabad, 13 Deseti Jeremija, jedanaesti Makbanaj. 14 Ovi dođoše od sinova Gadovih. Bili su veoma hrabri ratnici. Najmanji ogledao bi se sa stotinom, najvaljaniji s tisućom. 15 Ovi su bili, koji u prvom mjesecu prijeđoše preko Jordana, kad se razlio preko svih obala svojih, i natjeraše u bijeg sve stanovnike u nizinama na istok i na zapad. 16 Dođoše jedanput i neki sinovi Benjaminovi i Judini k Davidu u tvrđavu. 17 David izađe pred njih i reče im ovo: "Ako dolazite k meni u mirnoj namjeri, da mi pomognete, ja ću se pošteno združiti s vama. Ako li dolazite, da me izdate neprijateljima mojim, premda na rukama mojim nema nepravde, neka vidi Bog otaca naših i neka sudi!" 18 Tada dođe duh na prvaka tridesetorice, na Amasaja. On povika: "Tvoji su, Davide, i s tobom, sine Jesejev! Mir, mir tebi, i mir onima, koji ti pomažu, jer tebi pomaže Bog tvoj." Tako ih primi David i postavi ih poglavarima nad četama ratnim. 19 I sinovi Manasehovi prijeđoše k Davidu, kad je s Filistejima išao u boj proti Saulu, ali im nije pomogao; jer knezovi filistejski vratiše ga, izakako su se bili posvjetovali, govorili su naime među se: "On bi na račun glava naših mogao prebjeći k Saulu, gospodaru svojemu." 20 Kad se je vraćao u Siklag, prijeđoše k njemu od plemena Manasehova Adnah, Jozabad, Jediael, Mihael, Jozabad, Elihu i Ziletaj, tisućnici u plemenu Manasehovu, 21 Oni su pomagali Davidu proti razbojničkih četa, jer su svi bili hrabri ludi, te postadoše vođe u vojsci. 22 Iz dan u dan dolazili su tako ljudi k Davidu, da stupe njemu u službu, dokle postade velika vojska kao vojska Božja. 23 Ovo je broj odjeljaka naoružanih za službu ratnu, što dođoše k Davidu u Hebron, da prenesu kraljevstvo Saulovo na njega po zapovijedi Gospodnjoj: 24 Od sinova Judinih, koji su nosili štit i koplje, bilo je šest tisuća i osam stotina naoružanih za službu ratnu; 25 Od sinova Simeonovih sedam tisuća i što hrabrih ratnika; 26 Od sinova Levijevih četiri tisuće i šest stotina 27 S Jehojadom, knezom sinova Aronovih, pod kojim je stajalo tri tisuće i sedam stotina ljudi, 28 I sa Sadokom, mladim junakom, čija je obitelj stavila dvadeset i dva kneza; 29 Od sinova Benjaminovih, suplemenika Saulovih, tri tisuće ljudi; jer dotada većina ih se držalo uz kuću Saulovu; 30 Od sinova Efraimovih dvadeset tisuća i osam stotina hrabrih, u svojim obiteljima veoma uglednih ljudi; 31 Od polovine plemena Manasehova osamnaest tisuća, što su bili po imenu određeni da dođu, da učine Davida kraljem; 32 Od sinova Isakarovih, koji su razumijevali prilike vremena, tako da su znali, što ima da čini Izrael, dvjesta stotnika i pod njihovim zapovjedništvom svi njihovi suplemenici. 33 Od sinova Zebulunovih pedeset tisuća sposobnih za rat, potpuno za rat naoružanih ljudi, da pomognu vjerno; 34 Od plemena Naftalijeva tisuća poglavara i s njima trideset i sedam tisuća ljudi sa štitom i kopljem; 35 Od plemena Danova dvadeset i osam tisuća i šest stotina za boj naoružanih ljudi; 36 Od plemena Ašerova četrdeset tisuća za rat sposobnih, za boj spremnih ljudi; 37 Od onih s onu stranu Jordana: od plemena Rubenova, Gadova i od polovine plemena Manasehova sto i dvadeset tisuća ljudi s potpunim oružjem ratnim. 38 Svi ovi ratnici dođoše, u redove uređeni, jednodušni u Hebron, da učine Davida kraljem nad svim Izraelom. I ostali svi Izraelci bili su složni da Davida učine kraljem. 39 Oni ostadoše tri dana tamo kod Davida, i jeli su i pili su, jer njihovi zemljaci bili su se pobrinuli za njih. 40 I zemljaci njihovi sve od Isakara, Zebuluna i Naftalija donijeli su na magarcima, devama, mazgama i volovima živežnih namirnica: brašna, smokava, suhoga grožđa, vina, ulja, volova i ovaca u izobilju, jer je bila radost u Izraelu. XIII 1 Tada se posvjetova David s tisućnicima i sa stotnicima i sa svim knezovima. 2 Nato reče David svemu pučkom zboru Izraelovu: "Ako je vama pravo i ako je volja Gospoda, Boga našega, onda ćemo poslati k braći svojoj ostaloj po svim krajevima Izraelovim i k svećenicima i Levitima u gradovima, gdje su pašnjaci njihovi, da se nađu kod nas, 3 Pa da donesemo k sebi kovčeg Boga svojega, jer za vladanja Saulova nijesmo se brinuli za njega." 4 Sav skup izjavi se sporazumnim, da se to učini; jer se taj prijedlog dopade svemu narodu, 5 I tako David skupi sav narod Izraelov od Šihora na putu u Egipat do ceste u Hamat, da donesu kovčeg Božji iz Kirjat-Jearima 6 Potom otide David sa svim Izraelom u Baalu, to jest Kirjat-Jearim, što pripada Judi, da odatle prenesu kovčeg Božji, koji nosi ime: "Gospod, koji vlada nad kerubinima". 7 Metnuše kovčeg Božji na nova kola i povezoše ga iz kuće Abinadabove. Uza i Ahio vodili su kola. 8 David i svi Izraelci igrali su puni revnosti pred Bogom, i pjevale se pjesme uz pratnju citara, harfa, bubnjeva, zvončića i cimbala. 9 Kad dođoše do gumna Kidonova, pruži Uza ruku svoju, da pridrži čvrsto kovčeg, jer volovi potegoše na stranu 10 Tada se raspali gnjev Gospodnji na Uzu, i udari ga ondje, jer se je bio rukom mašio za kovčeg. On umrije ondje pred Bogom. 11 David se vrlo ožalosti, što Gospod ubi Uzu. Zato se prozva ono mjesto Perez Uza do današnjega dana. 12 Jer se David u onaj dan uplaši od Boga i pomisli: "Kako mogu donijeti k sebi kovčeg Božji, 13 Ne dade David odvesti kovčeg k sebi u grad Davidov, nego ga skloni u kuću Obed-Edoma iz Gitejina. 14 I tako osta kovčeg Božji tri mjeseca u kući Obed-Edoma kod obitelji njegove. Gospod blagoslovi kuću Obed-Edoma i sve imanje njegovo. XIV 1 Hiram, kralj Tira, posla k Davidu poslanike s drvima cedrovim, s kamenarima i drvodjeljama, da mu grade palaču. 2 David spoznade, da ga je Gospod potvrdio kao kralja nad Izraelom, jer kraljevstvo njegovo bilo se je podiglo do visokog ugleda radi njegova naroda Izraela. 3 David uze sebi u Jerusalemu još daljne žene, i Davidu se rodi još više sinova i kćeri. 4 Ovo su imena sinova, što mu se rodiše u Jerusalemu: Šamua, Šobab, Natan, Salomon, 5 Ibhar, Elišua, Elpelet, 6 Nogah, Nefeg, Jafija, 7 Elišama, Beelijada i Elifelet. 8 Kad čuše Filisteji, da je David bio pomazan za kralja nad svim Izraelom, izađoše svi Filisteji, da uhvate Davida. Čim David doču to izađe pred njih. 9 Filisteji dođoše i raširiše se u ravnici Refaimskoj, 10 David upita Boga: "Hoću li izaći proti Filistejima? Hoćeš li ih dati u moje ruke?" Gospod mu odgovori: "Izađi! Dat ću ih u tvoje ruke!" 11 Kad oni otidoše u Baal-Perasim, pobi ih ondje David. David povika: "Bog neprijatelje moje prodrije mojom rukom, kao što prodire voda." Zato se prozva ono mjesto Baal-Perasim. 12 Idole, što ih ondje ostaviše, dade David spaliti. 13 Kad još jednom dođoše Filisteji i raširiše se po ravnici, 14 Upita opet David Boga, i Bog mu odgovori: "Ne idi za njima, nego ih zaobiđi, pa udari na njih od dudovih stabala! 15 Čim čuješ da zašušti po vrhovima dudovih stabala, tada izađi i napadni, jer tada ide pred tobom Bog, da pobije vojsku filistejsku!" 16 David učini tako, kako mu je bio zapovjedio Bog. Oni pobiše vojsku filistejsku od Gibeona do Gezera. 17 I raširi se slava Davidova po svim zemljama, i Gospod zadade strah od njega svim narodima. XV 1 Potom dade sebi David posagraditi kuće u gradu Davidovu. I spremi mjesto za kovčeg Božji i razape mu šator. 2 Tada zapovjedi David, da nitko ne smije nositi kovčeg Božji osim Levita, jer je njih izabrao Gospod da nose kovčeg Božji i da mu služe uvijek. 3 I dozva David sve sinove Izraelove u Jerusalem, da prenesu kovčeg Gospodnji na mjesto, koje mu je bio spremio. 4 I tako skupi David potomke Aronove i Levite: 5 Od sinova Kohatovih poglavara Joela i njegovih sto i dvadeset suplemenika; 6 Od sinova Merarijevih poglavara Asaju i njegovih dvjesta i dvadeset suplemenika: 7 Od sinova Geršonovih poglavara Joela i njegovih sto i trideset suplemenika; 8 Od potomaka Elisafanovih poglavara Šemaju i njegovih dvjesta suplemenika; 9 Od potomaka Hebronovih poglavara Eliela i njegovih osamdeset suplemenika; 10 Od potomaka Uzielovih poglavara Aminadaba i njegovih sto i dvanaest suplemenika. 11 Tada dozva David svećenike Sadoka i Abiatara i Levite Uriela, Asaju, Joela, Šemaju, Eliela i Aminadaba 12 I zapovjedi im: "Vi ste obiteljski poglavari Levita. Posvetite sebe i svoje suplemenike! Vi imate donijeti kovčeg Gospoda, Boga Izraelova, na mjesto, koje sam mu spremio. 13 Jer prijašnji put nijeste bili nazočni, zato nas je udario Gospod, Bog naš, jer nijesmo imali dužno štovanje prema njemu." 14 Tada se posvetiše svećenici i Leviti, da donesu kovčeg Gospoda, Boga Izraelova 15 Onda digoše Leviti kovčeg Božji, kao što je bio naredio Mojsije po zapovijedi Gospodnjoj, motkama na ramena svoja. 16 Potom zapovjedi David poglavarima levitskim, da postave svoje suplemenike, pjevače, s njihovim glazbalima, harfama, citrama i cimbalima, da uskliknu radosnim glasom visokim. 17 I postaviše Leviti sina Joelova, Hemana, i od njegovih suplemenika Asafa, sina Berekijina, i od njihovih suplemenika, sinova Merarijevih, Etana, sina Kušajina, 18 S njima drugove njihove, drugoga reda Zahariju, sina, Jaaziela, Šemiramota, Jehiela, Unija, Eliaba, Benaju, Maaseju, Matitju, Elifeleha, Mikneju, Obed-Edoma i Jehiela, vratare. 19 Pjevači Heman, Asaf i Etan imali su udarati glasno u cimbale mjedene, 20 Zaharija, Aziel, Šemiramot, Jehiel, Uni, Eliab, Maaseja i Benaja u harfe visoko, 21 Matitja, Elifeleha, Mikneja, Obed-Edoma, Jehiela i Azazju u citare duboko, da vode pjevanje. 22 Kenanija bio je poglavar Levita kod prenošenja. On je vodio prenošenje, jer se je u to razumio. 23 Berekija i Elkana išli su kao vratari pred kovčegom. 24 Svećenici Šebanija, Jošafat, Netanel, Amasaj, Zaharija, Benaja i Eliezer trubili su u trube pred kovčegom Božjim. Tada su dolazili Obed-Edom i Jehija kao vratari kod kovčega. 25 I tako je pošao David sa starješinama Izraelovim i tisućnicima, da s velikim veseljem prenesu kovčeg zavjeta Gospodnjega iz kuće Obed-Edomove. 26 I Bog je bio milostiv Levitima, nosiocima kovčega zavjeta Gospodnjega. Zato oni žrtvovaše sedam volova i sedam ovnova. 27 David je pritom bio ogrnut plaštem od finoga lana, tako i svi Leviti, koji su nosili kovčeg, i pjevači i Kenanija, poglavar prijenosa i pjevač. David je imao još na sebi oplećak lanen. 28 Tako je sav Izrael nosio kovčeg zavjeta Gospodnjega kličući i trubeći u trube i u rogove i udarajući u cimbale, harfe i citare. 29 Tako uđe kovčeg zavjeta Gospodnjega u grad Davidov. Mikala, kći Saulova, gledala je s prozora van. Kad vidje kralja Davida gdje skače i igra, prezre ga u srcu svojem. XVI 1 Izakako su bili unijeli kovčeg Božji i namjestili ga u šatoru, što ga je bio David podigao za njega, prinesoše pred Bogom žrtve paljenice i žrtve mirotvorne. 2 Kad prinese David žrtve paljenice i žrtve mirotvorne, blagoslovi narod u ime Gospoda 3 I razdijeli svima Izraelcima, ljudima i ženama, svakome po jedan kruh, po komad mesa i kolač od grožđa. 4 Potom postavi neke Levite, da služe kod kovčega Gospodnjega. Oni su morali prinositi Gospodu, Bogu Izraelovu, hvalu, čast i slavu: 5 Asaf kao poglavar i Zaharija kao drugi u redu za njim, onda Jeiel, Šemiramot, Jehiel, Matitja, Eliab, Benaja, Obed-Edom i Jeiel sa svojim glazbalima, harfama i citrama, Asaf je imao udarati u cimbale, 6 Svećenici Benaja i Jahaziel jednako trubiti u trube pred kovčegom zavjeta Božjega. 7 Tada prvi put naredi David, da Asaf i braća njegova hvale Gospoda: 8 "Hvalite Gospoda! Zazivajte ime njegovo! Javljajte narodima djela njegova! 9 Pjevajte mu! Svirajte mu! Sva čudesa njegova navješćujte! 10 Hvalite se svetim imenom njegovim! Neka se veseli srce onih, koji traže Gospoda! 11 Tražite Gospoda i slavu njegovu! Tražite lice njegovo vazda! 12 Spominjite se čudesa njegovih, koja je učinio, znakova njegovih, sudova usta njegovih! 13 Ti, Izraela, sluge njegova, rode, vi, Jakova odabranika njegova, sinovi! 14 On, Gospod, nama je Bog! U sav svijet idu sudovi njegovi. 15 Zavjeta svojega vječno se on spominje, riječi, koju je dao za tisuću koljena, 16 Zavjeta, što ga je sklopio s Abrahamom, i zakletve svoje Izaku. 17 To je postavio Jakovu za zakon, za vječni zavjet Izraelu, 18 Ovako govoreći: Kanaan ću dati tebi kao uže baštinsko vaše! 19 Tada ste još bili maleni brojem, samo vas malo i stranci u njem. 20 Još ste išli od naroda do naroda, od jednoga kraljevstva do drugoga. 21 Ali on ne dade, da im se naudi. Radi njih uputi kraljeve: 22 Ne dirajte u pomazanike moje, prorocima mojim ne učinite ništa na žao! 23 Pjevajte tako Gospodu, sve zemlje! Iz dan u dan navješćujete spasenje njegovo! 24 Navješćujte narodima slavu njegovu, svakome puku čudesa njegova! 25 Jer je velik Gospod i veoma dostojan hvale, strahovit iznad svih bogova. 26 Jer su svi bogovi u naroda idoli, a Gospod je stvorio nebesa, 27 Slava je i veličanstvo pred njim, sila i radost u svetištu njegovu. 28 I dajte Gospodu, plemena naroda, dajte Gospodu slavu i čast! 29 Dajte Gospodu slavu prema imenu njegovu! Prinosite dare, dolazite pred lice njegovo! Poklonite se Gospodu u svetome nakitu! 30 Neka strepi pred njim sav svijet! Čvrsto stoji nadzemaljski svijet - ne pomjesti se nikad! 31 Nebo se veseli, zemlja se raduje. Navijestite narodima: Gospod je kralj! 32 More buči i što je u njemu, skače polje i što je na njemu. 33 I tada se obraduje drveće šumsko pred Gospodom, kad on dolazi da sudi zemlju. 34 Hvalite Gospoda, jer je dobar, jer milost njegova traje dovijeka. 35 Ovako govorite: Pomozi nam, Bože spasenja našega! Skupi nas, spasi nas od naroda! Da mognemo slaviti sveto ime tvoje, da se smijemo hvaliti slavom tvojom. 36 Neka je hvaljen Gospod, Bog Izraelov! Odvijeka dovijeka!" I sav narod reče: "Amen!"! "Hvala neka je Gospodu! 37 Tada ostavi ondje pred kovčegom zavjeta Gospodnjega Asafa i suplemenike njegove, da služe pred kovčegom bez prestanka onako, kako to bude tražio svaki dan. 38 Obed-Edoma i njegovih šezdeset i osam suplemenika i Obed-Edoma, sina Jedutunova, i Hosu postavi vratarima. 39 Svećenika Sadoka i njegove suplemenike, svećenike, namjesti za stan Gospodnji na visini u Gibeonu 40 Oni su imali Gospodu redovito jutrom i večerom prinositi žrtve paljenice na žrtveniku za žrtve paljenice, točno onako, kako stoji napisano u zakonu Gospodnjem, što ga je dao Izraelu. 41 S njima su bili Heman i Jedutun uz ostale, što su bili izabrani i poimence označeni, da prinose Gospodu hvalospjev: Vječno traje milost njegova. 42 Oni, Heman i Jedutun, čuvali su trube i cimbale za glazbenike i glazbala za pjesme Božje. Sinovi Jedutunovi vršili su službu vratarsku. 43 Potom se svi vratiše kući. A David ode da pozdravi obitelj svoju. XVII 1 Kad se je David bio uselio u svoju palaču, reče David proroku Natanu: "Evo, ja stojim u palači od cedra, a kovčeg zavjeta Gospodnjega stoji pod pokrovom šatorskim." 2 Natan odgovori Davidu: "Izvedi sve, što ti je u srcu, jer je Gospod s tobom." 3 Ali još u istoj noći dođe riječ Gospodnja Natanu: 4 "Idi, reci slugi mojemu Davidu: Ovako veli Gospod: Nećeš mi ti graditi palaču da u njoj stanujem. 5 A ja nijesam nikada stanovao u palači odonda, kad izvedoh sinove Izraelove, do današnjega dana. Dapače sam putovao od jednoga šatora i stana do drugoga. 6 Jesam li, dok sam sa svim Izraelom okolo hodio, kojemu od sudaca Izraelovih, kojima zapovjedih, da pasu narod moj Izraela, ikada jednu riječ rekao: Zašto mi ne sagradiste palaču od cedra? 7 Zato reci sada slugi mojemu Davidu: Ovako veli Gospod nad vojskama: Ja te uzeh s paše iza stada, da budeš knez mojemu narodu Izraelu. 8 Bio sam s tobom kod svega, što si preduzimao, i uništio sam ispred tebe sve tvoje neprijatelje. Ja ću ti steći ime, kako ga imaju, samo najveći na zemlji. 9 Ja ću odrediti mjesto svojemu narodu Izraelu i tamo ga posaditi, da mirno stanuje na svom mjestu i da se više ne uznemiruje. Silnici neće ga više mučiti kao prije, 10 Od onoga vremena, kad postavih suce nad svojim narodom Izraelom. Ponizit ću sve tvoje neprijatelje, i javljam ti, da će ti Gospod sagraditi kuću 11 Kad se jedanput navrše dani tvoji i ti počineš kod otaca svojih, odredit ću potomstvo tvoje, jednoga od tvojih sinova, nasljednikom tvojim i njemu ću utvrditi kraljevstvo njegovo. 12 On će mi tada sagraditi kuću, i ja ću učvrstiti njegovo prijestolje za sva vremena. 13 Ja ću mu biti otac, on neka mi bude sin! Nikada mu neću uskratiti naklonost svoju, kao što sam je uskratio prethodniku njegovu. 14 Zauvijek postavit ću ga nad kućom svojom i kraljevstvom svojim, i prijestolje će njegovo tvrdo stajati dovijeka." 15 Kad je Natan po svim ovim riječima i po svoj ovoj objavi bio govorio s Davidom, 16 Ode kralj David, pade pred Gospodom i pomoli se: "Tko sam ja, Gospode, Bože moj? Što je moja kuća, da si me doveo dovle? 17 I nije ti to još bilo dosta, Bože! Ti si dapače kući sluge svojega dao obećanja za daleka vremena. Ti si postupao s menom kao s velikim čovjekom, Gospode, Bože moj! 18 Što će još David da ti kaže o slavi, kojom si obasuo slugu svojega? Ta ti znaš slugu svojega. 19 Gospode, radi sluge svojega i po srcu svojemu učinio si sve ovo veliko i objavio si sve ovo sjajno. 20 Gospode, tebi nitko nije jednak! Osim tebe nema Boga po svemu, što smo čuli svojim ušima. 21 Gdje je narod na zemlji kao tvoj narod Izraelov, radi kojega je Bog došao, da ga iskupi sebi za narod, da pribavi tebi ime velikim i čudesnim djelima i da ispred naroda tvojega, što si ga izbavio iz Egipta, protjera druge narode? 22 Ti si sebi odredio svoj narod Izraela za sva vremena kao narod, i ti si, Gospode, postao Bog njihov! 23 Pa daj, Gospode, da se obećanje, što si ga dao slugi svojemu i kući njegovoj, ispuni za sva vremena, i učini, što si obrekao! 24 Kad se ono ispuni, tvoje će ime biti veliko dovijeka, i govorit će se: Gospod nad vojskama jest Bog Izraelov, jest Bog u Izraelu, i kuća sluge tvojega Davida stajat će pred tobom. 25 Jer ti si, Bože moj, objavio slugi svojemu, da ćeš mu sagraditi kuću. Zato se sluga tvoj usudi, da ti upravi ovu molitvu. 26 Tako, Gospode, ti si Bog. Pošto si slugi svojemu učinio ovo sjajno obećanje, 27 Budi sada voljan i blagoslovi kuću sluge svojega, da postoji pred tobom dovijeka, jer što ti blagosloviš, Gospode, blagoslovljeno je dovijeka!" XVIII